


Goodbye

by MixedKit10



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedKit10/pseuds/MixedKit10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story finally ends, and the sequel is uncrumpled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here and my first MH fanfic! Hope you enjoy!~

Jay stood over the corpse, breathing heavily as adrenaline made his heart beat loud in his chest. Swallowing down his anger and disgust, he kicked the body over, feeling of pity and content washing over him. The brunet watched as blood pooled out from the hole in Alex’s forehead. He then glanced down at himself, grimacing at the blood on his shoes and hands. Karma is such a beautiful thing, letting this happen, letting him do this. Jay shook his head, squeezing Alex’s gun as said man slowly became nothing, just another body. It’s funny how the both of them seemed very similar. Jay was a murderer now. But, it was for a good cause! He did this because he had too! Yeah, well, Alex rambled about that bullshit as well, and look where that got him?

“Jay?” A deep voice spoke behind him, surprise and confusion laced in with his name. Jay took a deep breath and turned, only to be blinded by a flashlight held in the other’s hands. It was casted to the side, and Jay was able to notice the camera, pointed towards him as if he was now the main character to this life of his. These past couple of years reminded him of those supernatural movies, making him sometimes feel that he would wake up soon, back in his apartment where everything is normal. “Oh god, it  _is_ you! You’re ok!” Tim was staring at Jay, a sort of smile slowly spreading on his face as his brown eyes lightened with relief. Jay blinked slowly, watching his once companion cautiously, carefully. Tim’s eyes flickered down to the body, the man tensing up visibly at the sight. “Is he….” Jay looked down to the cold, lifeless man who used to be his best friend. Poor pathetic Kraile, he had so much potential. Jay gave a small nod and turned his attention back to Tim, who sighed and closed his eyes. He was so vulnerable, he could almost read his thoughts. He came so far, trudged along through this bloody story. And now it’s at its ending. Tim did it, he won. The taller man opened his eyes and stepped forward. “Listen, I-“

Jay raised the gun and instantly pulled the trigger.

He was wrong, Tim didn’t win. He did. He won, he was the winner. He watched Tim jolt the moment the bullet made impact, staggering away before falling onto his back. Jay lowered the gun, listening as Tim choked on the blood collecting in his throat, pouring out and pooling around him from the gun wound in his neck. The man didn’t move an inch, letting the noises die down until it went fully silent. The only sound now was his own breathing and the chattering bugs that inhabited the forest. The brunet walked forward, slowly and calmly.

He paused beside the now dead man, eyes glossed over with death and tears which only seemed to complete his shocked expression. A blinking red light caught his attention, and he looked over at the camera. Jay carelessly dropped the gun and bent down to pick it up, the feeling of the object in his hands pleasing and familiar. He then took Tim’s flashlight, turned it off, and pocketed it. Finally, he grabbed the gun he dropped and stood up. That was when he became aware of the soft static buzzing in the back of his mind while a low pitched ringing sounded in his ears. He glanced over his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed the tall being dressed in black. How nice it was, to see another old friend, one who he’d now be able to repair his bond with. Jay turned around and turned off the camera, letting out a pleased sigh through his nose. The man briefly pondered if he should please the fans and upload the tape as the last entry. Or maybe shouldn’t, leaving them all behind in the dark as he was doing now to those who were truthfully involved with this mess. He shook his head, telling himself he could think about this later.

Jay sighed and stepped over the body, smiling widely as he exited the tunnels and ventured into the woods of Rosswood, beginning his trek back home.


End file.
